HARDtime
HARDtime is shame for the Wintendo Shamepiramid that Bulk Bogan himself blackmailed Wintendo into making for him. He was able to blackmail them as he was gonna give the passwords of Wintendo employees out to the public which put them at risk of getting hacked. Getting acess to them was easy, as he lives in Piramidia. This also gives him information on how much money the company made during the year before the Wintendo had them. Shameplay The shame is a simulator of the time when Bulk Bogan was locked up in Cadbury Prison Jail Factory. In it you can play a prisoner as he or she is made to suffer with a host of painful conditions. The shame looks like a horror video shame from a quick glance, but is actually a virtual reality experience with its own 3D world. You interact with the virtual experience by wearing goggles, virtual gloves and headphones with speakers (quite advanced for the Shamepiramid). You're also presented with a screen displaying what's going on in the prison in real life (granted permission by Apple, current owners of the prison). It doesn’t work very well, of course, because its running on a console based on the hardware of the Nintendo Shamecube, which even at its launch was considered highly underpowered compared to the competition. People have complained to Wintendo about it for years and they're is only recently aware of this so they may be looking at a solution of some sort, however since Bulk Bogan demands no changes to the game to be made, it’s unlikely that any changes will come soon anyway. Playable Characters this list is in order of when you unlock each character * Dr. Pepper * Bulk Bogan * Duane * Bob Ross * Boss Ross (original character for the shame) * Big Boss Ross (original character for the shame, parody of Metal Gear Solid) * Bob Bogan * Frisk * Metatton * Brulk Rogan (wasn’t easy to convince Bulk to let him in the game) * Tony Toupee (original character for the shame) The Black Mailing Scandal As previously mentioned, the only reason the shame got made was because Bulk Bogan blackmailed the development teamed into making it into him. As you can guess, this was incredibly stressful to the team as a lot was on the line. They attempted to file a lawsuit against Bulk but it was denied for not giving enough time for lawyers to appear due to his actions and that wasn't enough and they also sought help from the US Attorney's office. However, they eventually got through with the lawsuit as they finally got the name and title that they had been seeking, which made a lot of people very angry with the people involved. In a recent interview, Bulk Bogan stated that the developers are “trying to help him stay safe”. He has stated publicly and through his personal blog that he plans on keeping himself in the game on the side and being somewhat of the villain so no one would know he killed a lot of kids. After some fans came to the police department claiming they came into contact with Bulk Bogan and had witnessed him shooting, killing children when he got angry, there will be an investigation being conducted into the case. However, if these rumors prove true, it will be the big hit to Atlantis. No matter how many times we hear a rumor about him, it's normally not just a rumor. The most common thing that would make us feel anger towards Bulk is the fact that he killed children, but we're never sure if they are real or not (this seems to be the most common thing that goes with him). His behavior after these incidents is usually to act like nothing happened and not show any remorse, even if the cops have evidence to prove it (they could prove it by seeing him get his gun off, or by having him in jail). What if we could find some of Bulk's crimes as well? We don't know if he took pictures of young people or filmed his victims, but he had numerous posts, videos, and photographs dedicated to children in the past. It would all add up to an intriguing story that wouldn't leave you shocked. Due to all the shadiness behind it, it's been rumored that the shame is actually just a front for money laundering. This a lot of proof of this actually, as many people were trying to get multiple shame stores' employee account information so they could buy the game (from a shady website) even though the shame had not yet become unavailable. Reviews Despite all the weird legal stuff in the way of the shame, it has quite positive reviews! Some of which even go as far as to say it's one of the best Shames ever! One reviewer said: “As someone who's been to jail several times, I can say this simulation is quite accurate. It's very challenging and you do need to read the rules quite carefully before you start making money for your company. I would definitely play it again!” And of course one review actually has it down to a science, saying: “For all the craziness and legal aspects about a shame such as HARDtime, I have to give it high marks. It does what it says it can do, you get an honest portrayal of the real issues facing many individuals throughout our legal system. It also offers a platform for you to find new and valuable skills, such as piloting. All the while, playing a criminal gives you an enjoyable experience as you try to survive the harsh environment of prison. Some may not want to pay for it, but for those who do, it's a good investment that builds your character and builds your wealth as an individual. It has a lot of challenges, but I like it much more than most of the other legal simulation offerings.” Category:Shames Category:People with ties to Bogan Family